ironbloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Island of Iross
The Island of Iross is the setting for the Ironblood Cycle. At the time of the Colonization, there were a few traders from Nuniath and some scattered villages of indigenous people (who later joined with the various settlers). Although most of it is undeveloped and uninhabited, it contains two countries. Paldor The country on the Northeastern quarter of the Island is Paldor. It has no natural port, and its citizens do not want to build one. The country is mainly self-sufficient, trading only with Haliur to the south. It is quite xenophobic and hates Singing. It carries the splinter religion of Draewyr. History Paldor was founded by religious refugees from Nuniath, around 200 years after the Plague War. The original settlers left Nuniath after being persecuted and shunned by both the Followers of Nuniat and the radical religion of Waeyrn. They sailed to the Northern coast of Iross in an attempt to avoid contact with the native people and any Nuniath traders. Although Paldor established a trade route to Haliur - trading copper, silver, and bronze for grain and other foodstuffs - they shun foreigners. Their border is naturally established by the mountain range (called The Wall) and a maintained by a large wall through the only pass. Government and Laws See article on Government and Laws. Culture Singing Because their religion regards Singing as a curse or temptation, music of any kind is considered sinful. Religious ceremonies and holidays are celebrated with poetry and drums. Customs and Clothing They use natural wool and leather, no dyes of any kind. Haliur Haliur is the country on the Southwestern end of the Island that lays claim to all territory outside of Paldor. It exports not only the copper, silver, and bronze from Paldor but also precious metals and stones mined from the Great Rift. Its religion, Waeyrn, is based on the Song of Light. History Haliur was founded 100 years after Paldor. Back in Nuniath, the members of the Waeyrn were able to live in relative peace with the Followers of Nuniat, since their two religions were more similar to each other than to the Draewyr. After the Sundering, however, the Waeyrn was no longer tolerated and its members were forced to flee. They landed in the small trading post off of the Southeastern coast of Iross. This trading post eventually became the capital city of Dragon Port, named after the two volcanoes (the Dragon's Mouth) at mouth of the bay. Government and Laws. See the article on Laws and Government. Culture Singing Singing is considered a gift and a blessing; it is carefully guarded to ensure that it is not profaned by casual use. Only members of the Waeyrn Orders are allowed to use and teach Singing, for religious and military purposes (with some exceptions granted by the Waeyrn). However, music and musical instruments are widespread, as they are imitations of Singing that cannot be misused. Clothing and Customs Men's Clothing The fashion style is based on military uniforms. The men wear boots and high collared tunics, often decorated with a plain, metallic border. Hair rarely reaches past the edge of the collar. For formal/court occasions, their tunics include double-breasted buttons. If they have attained the rank of Rouhwyr, they wear a silver braid on their left shoulder; a gold one for the rank of Ihtanwyr. On their left breast they wear their Dominion's coat of arms. On their right, they wear other medals (for battles, mastery of a craft, etc.). Members of the ruling Dominion branch wear their family's flower etched into their belt buckles. Women's Clothing The women's clothing, while not militaristic, is still simple. Their dress are floor length, with fitted bodices, full skirts (not many petticoats), higher necklines and long sleeves in winter. Like the men's tunics, the dress can have simple metallic borders. A belt can also be worn. Their hair, while long, is usually worn in a braid. For formal/court occasions, the dresses are short sleeved or elbow length in winter, with lower necklines. Their hair is worn up. If they have attained the rank of Rouhwyr, they wear a silver band on the middle finger of their left hand, a gold band for the rank of Ihtanwyr. (Note: these are the only time rings are worn.) Their belt buckles have their Dominion coat of arms etched on them. Members of the ruling Dominion branch wear their family's flower in their hair. Jewelry and Flowers Jewelry is worn only for specific purposes: * A silver or gold ring for women, to show their Ability and only in formal settings. * A stud earring, worn in the right ear, to show that the wearer is married (both men and women). * A chain-of-office for governors and other state officials (Priests?). * Jewels, shaped like the flowers that signify either their family, courtship, engagement, or mourning. Flowers play an important part of the Haliurian culture. Each old Dominion has a flower as part of their family crest. Only the Head of the Dominion, his wife and his children may wear this flower or use it in decorations (once the children marry, they either establish a new branch or join a new family). In addition to this, flowers are used to signify different aspects of a person's life. These cultural flowers can be either real or made from cloth or jewels. * A white lily signifies mourning. * Roses signify hatred or anger. ** Red: Vengeance ** White: Indifference (being ignored or rejected) ** Yellow: Accusation of cowardice/challenge * Others that we need to figure out. New Dominion families, while granted a formal crest (rather than just a coat of arms), are not permitted a family flower. See Also * People of Iross * Historical Timeline * The Dominions